clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seismo
Feet of Fear Under Achiever |friends=Chelsea |basis=Minotaur |country=Planet Mixel |affiliation= }} Seismo is a Cragster Mixel. Bio Seismo: Shy and nervous, he has huge feet that can cause earthquakes and break through rocks. Personality Seismo is a gentle giant. One of the sweetest-natured Mixels, Seismo's personality is the opposite of his tough appearance. While he can still wallop Nixels with ease and is quick to say when he dislikes someone, deep down, he is a shy and timid Mixel. Like the other Cragsters, he lacks intelligence, but he makes up for it through brute strength and a surprising cunning streak. His best friend is Chelsea. Technical Details Basis Seismo's name is a Greek root meaning "earthquake". It could also be a pun on the word "seismic" (spelled "σεισμικ" in Greek), a vibration caused by an earthquake. To support that, it is also the Spanish and Esperanto word for "tremor" or "earthquake". He somewhat resembles the mythical creature Minotaur, thanks to his bull horns coupled with his height and strength. Livery Seismo is mostly grey in color. He has a round disc-like body that also acts as his face. He has a large single eye in the center of his face, with a dark grey unibrow covering the top of it. Two dark grey horns that are attached to grey connectors rests on top of that. He has two gold rectangular marks on his cheeks. Covering his mouth, he has a big, toothless jaw that moves when he speaks. He has short grey arms with dark grey pincer hands. His legs are very long. His right leg is gold on top and grey on the bottom, while his left leg is grey on the top and light grey on the bottom. His feet are very large. They are both grey, though the bottoms of them are various squares of grey, light grey, and gold. Appearances Clash of the Couples He will appear in the third series. Voice Actors *Tom Kenny (UK/US) *André Mello (Brazil) *Zvika Fohrman (Israel; third series only) *Eran Mor (Israel; fourth series onwards) *Salvador Reyes (Latin America) *Jarosław Boberek (Poland) *Florian Silaghi (Romania) *Alexander Horlin (Russia) *Czető Roland (Hungary) Trivia *He is often mistaken as the leader of the Cragsters. *His horns will sometimes droop down when he gets upset. They also turn into lightning bolt shapes when he gets electrocuted. *He has an alternative unibrow in Calling All Mixels. *Seismo was the only Mixel that lacked a mouth, having a mouthpiece that moved when he spoke instead. However, for a brief moment, his mouth is seen behind the mouthpiece when Kramm talks about the reveal of Mixopolis in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. *He digs with his feet by stomping the ground rapidly, destroying any dirt in his path. *His signature favorite food is a Coconapple. *He appears to not be a strong swimmer, as he has to wear a flotation device. *He is best friends with Flain. Coincidentally, they are both voiced by Tom Kenny. Category:Characters Category:Mixels Characters